Avatar Challenge
by Hazel-Buttafly
Summary: -100Kataang- oneshots of Aang and Katara. Each summary inside...
1. 032: Night

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**I have decided to take part in a writing challenge! I have one hundred one-shots to write, and my chosen theme is KataraxAang (Kataang) from Avatar. Just to explain a few things, I'll try and update as much as possible and most of these will be set when the characters are older, but ages will vary from time to time.**

**At the top of each "chapter" will be the one-shots summary as well as the title being the provided theme. Length of one-shots will also differ. **

**Cheers, and happy reading! **

* * *

**Avatar Challenge**

**032: Night **

Katara wakes Aang in the middle of the night, something on her mind.

--

Katara considered herself unable to sleep.

She could feel the soft rise and fall of Aang's breath as he dozed hazily beside her, his arms wrapped cosily around her figure while she gazed vaguely into the nothingness of the dark blotches that surrounded her. Her stare drifted to her husband, his mouth slightly apart as he inhaled, a look of peacefulness on his features.

Her lips curled upwards, the exhaustion clearly shown in the weakness of the expression. The dim glow of the moon draped through the window and lit the foot of the bed, her toes squirmed into a more comfortable position as she snuggled closer to Aang and embraced his torso with a light squeeze.

He let out a small groan, making the corners of her mouth twitch once more in mild amusement.

An idea struck.

"Aang!" she whispered urgently. "Aang, wake up!"

The Avatar grunted in subconscious acknowledgment, rolling to his side.

"_Aang_!"

A sharp prod at his abdomen had him bolt up from his rested position, looking about the room wildly.

"Wha – I… Katara!" he exclaimed in surprise, taking her shoulders. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

In utter confusion he gazed about the room for any signs of oncoming danger, eyes squinting as he tried to comprehend the situation. Katara attempted an emotionless expression, gently pulling at his arm until his gaze steadied on her and his tensed muscles loosened.

"I'm fine." she stated simply, mirth clearly shown.

Aang blinked. "It's the middle of the night," he said slowly, his voice hoarse as he shivered from the lack of warmth on his bare chest from where the blanket once covered. "Are you sure nothings wrong? Is something on your mind?"

She hesitated, covering it up with a feeble chuckle. "It's just…" she began uneasily. "You better get use to it…"

If possible, the Airbender appeared more baffled.

"What do you mean, love?"

Her hands fell into her lap as she nibbled her bottom lip restlessly. "Someone getting you up in the middle of the night, that is." she clarified quickly, fiddling with her nightgown, twisting it into tight knots around her fingers.

A slight pause followed. "_Why_?"

"Well," her anxious tone was lost and replaced by a cheeky grin. "The baby will be doing it all the time."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Haha, okay this is the first one... ninety-nine more to go! Woohoo!**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	2. 060: Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Thanks for the reviews! This one is still kind of short in length... but they'll get a bit longer!**

* * *

**060: Strangers **

An old acquaintance observes Aang and Katara.

--

She was almost certain it was Avatar Aang in the market just now, walking.

Almost a fortnight ago, Aunt Wu had said he was in the Earth Kingdom, trying to help its people reconstruct their lives that had crumbled in the war, and bring an end to rebellion groups that still planned to attack the alliances with the Fire Nation. But she had said he was distant, no where near the reconstructed village of Makapu.

She had been wrong. Because he was there, almost in front of her, wasn't he?

It was almost four years ago now, since the war had ended. She remembered it well; the news had been the cause of much joy and relief, songs were sung at a great feast that had been prepared in celebration to the Avatar and his victory. Such a time of happiness many hadn't seen before.

Meng had never seen it before.

He was taller now, of course. A man of seventeen. And he was dressed differently, but it was him. She couldn't help but smile as she watched from the opposite side of the street, his movements graceful and the same look of childish glee on his features. He hadn't changed.

Her gaze fluttered to the woman wrapped in blue silk beside him, she knew it was her too. The _floozy_, she recalled with another grim tug at her lips.

They were laughing, together. She was holding his hand and tracing the arrow on his arm with smooth brushes of her fingers, he was watching her attentively, seeming to shudder under her touch and the light sweep as she softly kissed his cheek, her mouth lingering at his ear as she whispered to him words she could not hear.

The picture of innocence. The Water Tribe girl was undoubtedly something stunning to look at, she was someone that shone amongst the plain young women of the Earth Kingdom, in their browns and greens. In their hair tied upon their heads and faces hidden behind a fan painted gold.

Someone like her was looked at twice, three times, and always by the last Airbender.

She almost felt sad, that they seemed to be so close, and she herself had nothing to hold on to.

It was the same feeling she had suffered when reports had reached the village on Avatar Aang's engagement, only a few months ago, when her hopes were run high on seeing him again. And there it was, across the girl's collar, a charm of elegance and loveliness.

A betrothal necklace, handcrafted by the Avatar. By Aang.

The two continued sauntering through each stall, each merchant stopping the pair just for the chance to greet them most respectfully, most offering a free gift for the upcoming wedding. Humbly declining the kind gestures, the couple would exchange a few kind words before continuing their wander.

Meng felt her heart quiver as he approached her, she felt her shoulders rise in the sheer joy of the split-second moment and she felt them fall when he walked past without a second glance. His eyes were at her, laughing, holding her hand. And she was just an unknown face from the street.

Because that's all they were now.

Strangers.

* * *

**Heehee, please tell me your thoughts! I hope you liked it! **

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	3. 064: Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! This one is the shortest yet! I'll make sure to update a long one next time...**

* * *

**064: Future **

Aang has something on his mind.

--

The breeze blew; Katara blinked at Aang quizzically as he starred at her from a distance in a simple daze. His eyes were squinted as a small smile played his lips, head tilted as he leaned on Appa, the great Sky Bison munching happily on a pile of hay as Momo chattered wistfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her words awoke him, he blinked as his grin widened. "The future."

"Really?" Katara advanced until she leaned coyly beside him, smirking. "Do tell."

Aang shrugged. "Well," he began. "I see us rebuilding the Air Temples, I've always wanted you to witness them in spring, when the wind smells sweet and the lemurs jump through the trees, making the blossoms fall. The halls filled with laughter and contentment."

"That sounds lovely Aang."

"I see us hosting great parties and feasts. Ones where every Nation is invited and all bitterness forgotten, when we can together restore the world and people will no longer have to live in fear of death and war. The battle would be a thing of the past, and we can all move forward."

Katara tilted her head as she listened. He was quiet, she spoke. "Anything else?"

Hesitant, he beamed at her. "Mostly, I see children. _Our_ children. You know, an Airbender and a Waterbender. Maybe a non-Bender too, if we're lucky. I see them running through the Temples chambers, like I did as a kid, and I see you scolding them for not eating their stewed sea prunes."

She was quiet, he paused quickly before continuing, softly placing his hand over hers.

"I see us growing old together, watching the children mature and me holding you when they first leave home on some stupid adventure while we watch them until their completely out of sight. Writing them letters every week, visits from old friends and sniggering about where the time went and how uncool Granny and Grandpa are."

Aang chuckled to himself.

"All those "when I was young" stories we'll tell…"

He glanced at her; she was motionless, her head nuzzled under his neck as she held him, tightly squeezing his robes. But he was unwearied, and he waited until she released him and gently whispered. "You think about all that?"

He laughed again, scratching his head awkwardly.

"I have a lot of spare time these days. You see, my wife thinks a vacation would be good for my health."

"She sounds absolutely _dreadful_." Katara teased, resting her head on his shoulder.

Aang raised his eyebrows, smirking. "If you think that's bad, just wait till you try her stewed sea prunes."

* * *

**Okay, I know this ones really corny! But they'll get better xD**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	4. 010: Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Woohoo! This is kind of a long one... I sort of rushed it because I wont be able to post for a bit... enjoy!**

* * *

**010: Rejection **

Lao and Poppy Bei Fong attempt to set Aang up with Toph. Safe to say, _three_ Benders aren't very happy.

--

"_What_?" Toph exclaimed, the earth shook. "Are you _crazy_?"

"It is a faultless match, Toph," her mother said gingerly. "A Bei Fong and the Avatar. It's the perfect union."

"The day Aang and I become a _union _will be the day Badger-Moles fall from the sky!"

"You left four years ago to be with him. Have no feelings occurred yet?"

"I didn't run-away to _be_ with him! I ran-away to train him!"

"Surely after such a long period of time you'd feel _something_ for him."

"I have more feelings for the kitchen tea set!"

Lao Bei Fong stood. "Enough." the strong tone of her father silenced her immediately. "Toph, have the years on the streets made you ignorant? You know very well that you are marriageable age – it would be disgraceful to our family if this situation continues. I will organise your engagement with the Avatar, and I don't want to hear another word against it."

The Earthbender scowled, her eyes narrowed. "Yes Father." she spat through gritted teeth. She departed, however she couldn't help but snigger once completely out of sight just because she knew that her father would soon have to face the rage of the Avatars current fiancée.

-

"Aang, you have a letter."

Katara softly shook his shoulder. No response.

"_Aang_! It has a red seal – it's important! Wake up!"

"Nnnghh…"

"Don't just lay there groaning, it could be from the Fire Lord! What if something horrible has happened?"

Her nerves eased as the bed shifted and Aang sat up, gazing at her. Grinning sheepishly, he greeted her with a peck on the mouth, then grasped the parchment in her hand and carefully peeled off the crimson wax. Yawning tiresomely, he unrolled the document and scanned it through squinted eyes.

When finished he was strangely quiet, blinked profoundly as he closed the paper.

"What is it? Has someone declared war? Is there a flood? A hurricane? Some other kind of natural disaster?"

"Err…"

"Is someone hurt? Dying? _Dead_? Has another Fire Nation ship been destroyed? A chief council meeting?"

"Um…"

"Is a _cat_ stuck in a _tree_? Oh for goodness sake, Aang answer me!"

He silently handed her the letter and folded his arms to his chest, leaning back on the headrest as she examined the message. Moments passed of hushed reading; Katara's expression remained perfectly calm, nevertheless only Aang would notice her grip on the parchment tighten.

"I suppose we have a need to travel to the Earth Kingdom." she stated, pursing her lips.

"I believe so."

-

The soar from the Southern Air Temple to the town of Gaoling was long and incredibly uncomfortable. Especially for a certain Boomerang-wielding warrior with no clue of the happenings between the two benders of the group.

"So…" Sokka began, shifting his stare from Aang who was steering Appa to his sister curled up across from him in the saddle, both avoiding each others gaze so unwaveringly that it was making him shudder from the tension. "What happened? And _where_ are we _going_?"

Katara turned towards him. "You mean you came along without evening _knowing_?"

Sokka put his hands up in meek defence.

"I only came because _you_ looked really mad… like you were about to _kill_ someone."

Her cheeks flushed. "I'm not mad!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists, she shot an intent look at Aang. "Do I look mad to you?"

The Avatar hesitated and gave her a feeble grin. "The important thing is that _you_ think that."

Silence again draped upon the small group as the bison began descending from the clouds, Katara sighed irritably and Aang dropped his shoulders, scratching at his arm whilst tentatively patting Appa's head with encouragement. Sokka pressed his hand to his forehead.

"_Is anyone gonna tell me what the hells going on_?"

-

The clearing of the announcer's throat interrupted.

"The Avatar has arrive, Sir."

Lao Bei Fong placed his teacup back in its saucer. "Good. Let him in."

The man faltered. "He… has brought his friends, Sir."

He paused, gazed at his wife Poppy as she sipped her tea and nodded.

"Let them in." he repeated firmly.

A moment after, a timid Aang followed by two Water Tribe members entered the parlour.

"Avatar Aang, how nice it is for –"

"Hold the pleasantries!" Katara said, arms folded. "This is not a great time for small-talk."

Lao seemed rather offended by the remark. "Excuse me, Miss, but what is your say in the matter?"

The Waterbender's eyes narrowed dangerously. "My say?" she repeated furiously, their host quite clearly knew he had said the wrong thing. "_My say_! I'll tell you my say you… you insufferable old peacock! _He_ –" Katara gestured to Aang bluntly, "is mine! Mine! And not you or anyone else is going to write a letter stating it would be proper for him to marry his Earthbending teacher! My say indeed! Good day to you!"

Katara pulled an awe-looking Aang and Sokka by their robes sleeves out the door.

"Oh!" she called, in a positive note stating. "You're invited to the wedding!"

Lao and Poppy exchanged confused glances. A snort was heard, Toph stood in the doorway. "You got _told_!"

* * *

**Alright then, sadly this will be my last post for a couple weeks... I am going to be away for a month or so but when I do post another chapter, please note that it will be a few in a row to make up for lost time! I hoped you liked this oneshot, I sure had fun writing it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	5. 014: Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Thank-you so much to my lovely reviewers, I dedicate this chapter to all of you!**

* * *

**014: Family **

Sokka meets someone special for the first time…

--

A piercing cry sliced through the air, ending the stretched silence and fidgeting of those waiting outside the rather bulky tent. Sokka arose from his crouch position of leaning against the trunk of sturdy pine; his breath came as heavy gasps and his eyes fixed unwaveringly upon the entrance of the pavilion.

His mouth felt dry and his eyes burned from attempting not to blink. He didn't want to miss a moment.

Minutes passed and the Water Tribe warrior remained perfectly still, unsure and nervous with his fingers twitching. The Avatar stepped out of the tent, grinning from ear-to-ear in attempted to contain his joy. "Sokka," Aang said, placing a hand on his shoulder proudly and with the other wiped sweat from his brow. "Would you like to meet your niece?"

He gave a meek smile in return. "I would." his voice felt thick and fuzzy.

Bowing his head under the hanging fabric he froze in mid-step. There she was.

Katara lay resting on a pile of sheets, eyes tired and her hair stuck to her face from the dampness, her mouth curved into a pleasant smile as she gazed into the bundle of blankets clenched protectively in her arms. Aang stood beside her, hands wrapped around her while he too starred affectionately over her shoulder.

There she was.

In his sisters embrace. Sokka quietly pressed forward, anxious for a closer look. He heard others leave and enter from behind him, the opening of the dimly lit entrance allowed a fresh breeze to flutter in and the suns rays to light the room briefly. Katara slowly averted her watch and beamed at him.

"This is Arayu." she whispered, gently kissing the forehead of the sleeping form.

Katara raised the infant slowly to Aang. It fit so well. Them together. Three.

The Avatar then adjusted Sokka's arms. It wasn't until the Airbender had rejoined his sibling did he realise that he was holding her. The bundle stirred, strands of curly black locks flopped on her face, eyes fluttered open to find a stunning blue – she starred at him. She was looking at him.

"She's beautiful you guys." he said quietly. "Beautiful."

"Yeah, she really is," Toph approached from behind, cocking her head to the side. "What's her name?"

"Arayu." Aang answered. "Named after the spirit of the clouds."

Katara closed her eyes with a wistful expression, Aang nuzzled her neck, muttering tender words.

"Welcome to the family little Arayu!" the Earthbender stated cheerfully. "But be warned – most aren't sane."

Toph threw a mocking look as Sokka, who in turn cuddled her closer.

"I am her uncle and she is my niece. She'll love _me_ no matter how sane I am," the Water Tribe member smiled at the offspring gleefully. "Aww… who's my wittle neicey-weecy? You are! Yes, you are! You are! _Ouch_!" he yelped, drawing back his hand sharply. "The little bugger bit me!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "If you talked to me like that, I'd bite you too."

* * *

**Teehee, I had to update more for a certain someone (you know who you are!). I hope you all enjoyed this one! In case anyone was wondering, Arayu is pronounced AH-RAY-YOU, it has no particular meaning I just liked the sound of it and thought it was like a spirit name! Hehe... again, I'll make sure to post a longer one next time! (this is starting to lose its meaning!)**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	6. 052: Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Thanks again to all you awesome reviewers! **

* * *

**052: Winter **

It's cold. Really, _really_ cold. She had forgotten.

--

Winter. Wind-gusting, finger-chilling, nose-crinkling winter.

Sodding hell.

The tent seemed paper-thin; the blankets even thinner as she curled her legs to her body in attempt for warmth. Aang seemed to have adapted, she observed with a dry glare, glowering at the Airbender beside her with intensity. Even in his dozing state his could feel the stare prickle his senses unpleasantly, he gazed up at her.

"Cold?" he inquired simply, noticing her visibly quivering hands.

Katara felt her lips twitch from the sarcasm. "Just a little."

"Where is your coat, Miss I-grew-up-in-the-South-Pole-I-need-no-sheath?"

"I… left it outside."

"If I wasn't here you'd be in quite a difficult situation."

"I _know_ that!"

He gave a weak chuckle. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Receiving another defiant stare, he lifted up his sheet and allowed her to crawl in beside him, burying her head to his chest she wrapped her arms around his torso and entwined their legs, soaking in the warmth. Within moments she no longer seemed to notice the bitter weather, smiling smugly to herself as she drifted into sleep.

Aang watched her tenderly, suddenly couldn't find himself in need of sleep anymore.

-

Dawn came quickly; Katara awoke incredibly reluctant that morning, shifting slightly under the lukewarm blankets and still floating in slumber from the hand twirling her hair. She blinked and glanced at the Airbender beside her; from her movements he stirred, opening his eyes to meet hers.

"Good morning." he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She beamed, the colour in her cheeks rose. "Good morning…"

"The storms stopped?"

"Yeah." she bit her lip, smirking vaguely. "Aang… you know you could have just Bended us a fire."

He grinned, embracing her closer. "I know."

* * *

**I now have a new theory. I will no longer promise longer posts cause that never makes it happen. I have been out-witted by fate. Oh well, hope you enjoy this post, I'll update more soon! Hehe... who thinks Aang just loves teasing her like this? **

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	7. 066: Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**Thanks for reviews! I love em!**

* * *

**066: Games **

Aang and Katara decide to have some fun during an incredibly dull debate.

--

Three thousand, two hundred and seventy-eight.

_That_ was the exact amount of white-lotus tiles Aang had counted on the ceiling of the Court Room. He knew it was the precise quantity since he had tallied them over sixteen times in the past three hours, while the Ministers of Warfare continued their lively debate of the best and efficient way to rebuild Omashu after the final battle.

The Avatar gazed over at Katara, who was sitting beside him in representation for the Southern Water Tribes. She gave up looking interested an hour ago and was fiddling with a fraying thread from her robes sleeve, twirling it almost rhythmically with her finger.

He watched her. Aang smirked, his eyes shone with boyish amusement.

The seventeen year old diverted his attention the two disputing officials and, discreetly, pressed his shoulder against Katara in a trivial shove. She starred at him curiously, unsure of how to react as he looked smugly in the opposite direction. She pursed her lips and nudged him back just as prudently.

Aang retaliated, his grin widening, adding a small prod to her side.

The Waterbender yelped, leaping from her seat, face flushed as she glared at him with wide eyes.

The entire court was silent, watching her cautiously.

"_Ahem_," General Ba-Lee spoke, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have something to add on the issue Miss Katara of the South?"

Her cheeks flushed brighter. "No, I'm sorry. Please continue."

She mumbled something more about seeing a spider-toad and gingerly sat back in her seat, her head hung in embarrassment as Aang struggled not to chuckle in utter hilarity as she shot him a piecing, revenge-seeking glare.

And so it began.

Back and forth they elbowed and jabbed, pushed and pulled all the while trying to contain their laughter and remain in their seats. It proved more difficult then what Aang gave it credit, especially as he felt the chills churning in his stomach when her hand slid down his arm. She bit her lip.

"Ahem."

Katara felt her hair fly out of its braid by a sudden gust of wind directed from the grinning Avatar; pouting playfully she fiddled the now untamed locks into its previous disciplined appearance, trying to decipher his next plot when she grasped a handful of litchi nuts and flung them individually in his direction.

"_Ahem_."

The Airbender gaped in disbelief as the seeds bounced off his head, the Waterbender giggled, smirking as she tossed the last nut into her mouth and chewed mockingly. He raised his brow with squinted eyes, making a reach for the bowl of berries beside him. While he readied his weapons she had already gone in for another heap, ready for the final throw they froze. And sniggering.

"Ahem! Avatar Aang," Ba-Lee stated gingerly, his teeth forced into a smile while his gaze shifted from the confused Ministers to the ruffled Benders. "Why don't we send for you when we reach a decision, eh?"

Aang grasped Katara's hand, all food product fell back onto the table as lifted her from her seat; bowing their heads quickly both ran from the room.

The General blinked, sure in the distance he heard the Avatar mutter: "Don't have to tell us twice…"

* * *

**Right now I am tired of these cute fluffies! I seriously never thought I'd say this but I'm gonna upload a sad one next. Not too sad though, they depress me to write... haha, on a different note, what did you think of this one? I will most likely re-post it once I get a chance to fix it up, its very rushed. Anyway... 93 more to go! Woohoo! xD**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	8. 013: Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Reviews rock! Yay! So, heres my sad post, hope you... umm... enjoy it?**

* * *

**013: Pain **

Aunt Wu had been wrong. She didn't die in her sleep.

--

Pain. It was something the Avatar had always grown accustomed to each lifetime. The twinge of a battle-born scar, the sting from the air sucked clean from your bones, the throbbing of a rock shattered to your skull, the ache from your limbs frozen hard and drifting forever down into the murky depth of the unknown.

No. That was not pain. That was not what he felt. Those were nothing but pangs of unpleasantness.

Right now, gazing into her lifeless eyes and knowing she would never look back. That was pain.

He held her close; she was limp in his arms and her skin was still warm. Still warm. A thin line of dried blood caked her jaw; her lips were locked in a cold smile. He pressed his palms lightly over her eyes and closed the lids tenderly, so she was almost sleeping. If only she were sleeping. Her last moments seemed too cruel a fate for one as sweet as her, too unkind and brutal.

Her existence snatched from beneath him so suddenly there was nothing to do but crumple.

The ghost of her last scream still echoed in his ears. A triumphant cry followed, the sound escaping her murderer. Slaughter. That must be the word. For nothing, nothing else could purge the earth's blackness and equal its depth for his hatred of that being. Vengeance, its embrace was bitter and unforgiving.

He felt his muscles tense and his teeth grit together in a grimace that he did not recognise. Though his features remained lost in the spin of rage and detestation, he gently placed her body upon the ground and summoned stone walls to protect her form from further violations.

He stood. Fire rained from overhead, he ran. Ran fast. Leaping over ruins and bodies that covered the floor. He ran, his breath in ragged pants and his staff clenched tight in one hand as his legs drove furiously, wincing with each step. He glimpsed the looming figure, striding ahead with a glorious expression of the plague and death that so clearly surrounded them, taking pleasure in others misfortune.

Aang came to a fierce halt. A sound rang in his ears, blasts of weapons. "_Azula_!" his throat burned.

The Firebender turned her stare towards him, her eyes narrowed in a sneer.

"Avatar," she greeted mockingly, blue sparks flew from her palms. "How lovely to see you."

He wondered, against all his teachings and upbringing, if such a creature as her possessed a soul. "You… killed her," the statement was accusing and spat out like poison. "You killed Katara." he approached, his ground of the volcano hissed at the weight of his pace. "_Why_?" the word came out as a snarl.

Azula was silent. He heard her snigger and he grasped her collar, shaking her roughly.

"_Answer me_!"

The gold in her eyes flashed, no move was made to remove his clutch. "This is war." she answered quietly. "We are born, we live and we _die_. It is the way of things." the aurora about her being spoke of true insanity, she grinned maddeningly. "To suffer the way that Waterbender did… its just _sad_ isn't it? Does it make you want to cry Avatar? Are you going to _cry_ at the death of your friend?"

Aang's grip tightened. "I wouldn't be gloating in your position." he growled threateningly.

"Oh, I would hate for you to kill me just yet, especially when I haven't told you the tale," Azula smiled, her hand quickly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before falling back to her side. "I haven't told you of how she _begged_ for death, of how she bled out with me watching, telling her of how much you didn't care. You would have been there, wouldn't you? If you _cared _you would have been there to save her. I told her of how much you really _despise_ her!"

His breath escaped threw his teeth. "Shut up!" he snapped, shoving her to the ground. "Shut up!"

"But I was just getting to the best part!" she said defensively, pouting scornfully. "The Water Tribe peasant should learn not to turn her back on a battlefield. I guess it's too late now, helping the injured is a sign of weakness, you know. It's not my fault I seized the opportunity. And…" her voice turned to a joyful whisper, "as she laid there, dying, weeping – she believed _everything_ I said."

An imprudent cackle sliced the air, he lost control.

He shouldn't have lost control. Aang wasn't sure how it occurred, nevertheless, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation laid dead at his feet. He felt unclean, polluted and strangely blameworthy that the blood of someone like her seeped into the pools of those innocent who departed this life.

He endured the regret, but let it pass. Slowly, he walked away, suppressing an immense urge to gag.

The blood smelt so strong.

The battle was over. The Fire Lord was overthrown and his followers were successfully contained or exterminated. They had won, and as he sauntered past the trail many people clapped him on the shoulder with a job well done and cheerful shouts, but he seemed as if they lost.

Aang removed the walls that surrounded her body, his movement felt sluggish as he kneeled at her side and embraced her. He couldn't think of Sokka, who was most likely celebrating the victory in ignorance of his sister's fate. The Avatar heard sympathetic mutterings of warriors that passed and the nearby mourning of those who vaguely knew the Waterbender and stood by to pay their respects.

He was furious at them. How dare they feel sorry for him? He was enraged at Sokka. How dare he not know?

He was angry at everyone. Even her.

_How dare she leave him?_ Though the Airbender immediately was ashamed, Katara's form shuddered in his shaking arms from his hidden sobs. His wishes for his life to be taken and hers spared seemed faint as he could comprehend nothing more than the ache that pulsed through him like waves of alien emotion.

"I'm sorry Katara," he whispered, placing a feather kiss on her forehead. "I failed you."

* * *

**Poor Aang. Oh wells, next one will be happy, haha! Just to remind you, these are all oneshots so the next chapter will seem like nothing happened, if you understand what I mean by that... lets assume you do! Feel free to ask me any questions or requests... I love to hear feedback!**

**I apologise if this seems unrealistic. I personally have never lost anyone close to me beside my great grandfather, and through that I only remember crying a hell of a lot since it was many, many years ago now... **

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	9. 002: Love

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Woo-hoo! Almost 50 reviews, keep 'em coming guys! Love them, thanks!**

* * *

**002: Love **

Her fortune, Katara can't help wonder about it… especially when a pretty Fire Nation girl mentions a familiar statement.

--

"Avatar Aang! You're a _very_ powerful bender. Will you show us something?"

Katara froze in her tracks, her mouth suddenly felt very dry as she turned her gaze to Aang and a new group of admirers from a small Fire Nation settlement. She had never thought that a time when the term "very powerful bender" would again arise in conversation.

But there it was. Hanging above her head, she had almost forgotten.

"_You will marry a very powerful bender." _

She hadn't thought about it in a long time. And yet, now she doubted it completely.

Look at them, flashing pretty grins and hanging off his limbs with giggling delight. As the Avatar, Aang would receive such treatment all the time, even from the most beautiful girls of the world, and Katara expected him to even _think_ about her? A Water Tribe peasant with nothing marriage-worthy to offer but satisfactory sowing skills?

It was a foolish fantasy.

Love. The Fortuneteller had mentioned love.

She loves Aang. She knew untamed that fact for a while now.

Her eyes narrowed as she tore away her stare of the crowding female followers, loading their supplies back on Appa with pursed lips. Recently, it was taking a lot out of her not to interfere in the obvious adoration of the Airbender; nevertheless it was better for her to remain silent.

She heard them laugh obnoxiously loud, probably at something slightly humorous that had spilt from the Avatars mouth awkwardly without much thought, followed beside a shy scratch of his neck. The tittering continued for another five minutes as Katara sat in the bison's saddle, arms folded across her chest while she glared daggers at a curl that escaped her loops and dangled above her eyes.

She knew, however, any moment now, he would approach her gingerly and ask her to accompany him and his herd on a small journey – just out of manners of course. It's not like he would mind if she didn't come.

A shadow cast over. "Hey!" she gazed up to meet Aang's bright stare and cheerful grin hovering on an air-scooter above her before he drifted down inside the saddle. "Katara, would you come for a walk with me?" the inquiry was simple and sheepishly asked.

The Waterbender looked away so he wouldn't notice her scowl. "I'm sure you have more than enough company, I would just be dead weight."

He was quiet, then spoke carefully. "Dead weight? How would you be that if it's just _you_ and _me_?"

Katara blinked, facing him once more.

"Just… you and me? What about those… those girls… just now… I thought…"

The Avatar chuckled, shrugging. "I told them I was busy," he said. "Important Avatar stuff, you know. So, how about that walk? I heard there's a really nice lake by the forest, why don't we go for a swim?" Aang stood, holding out his arm to her with a lopsided grin.

Katara beamed, grasping his hand. "I'd like that."

Maybe this love stuff wasn't as foolish as she thought.

* * *

**This is just a short, emergency story. Since I haven't updated in a while, I decided I might as well post it. Originally, I was going to upload a really long one on Katara and Aangs wedding, however its still not complete, but it will be the next one up here! **

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	10. 090: Maps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Wow, that you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**090: Maps **

Typical argument. All Aang's fault, of course.

--

"Aang, we're lost. Just admit it."

"We are_ not_ lost. I've been through here a thousand times; I know it like the back of my hand."

The man squinted into the sun that was setting behind the mountains that overlapped the western landscape, then drifted his gave towards the sea edge, where the cliffs piled atop themselves and finally towards a woodland of lush pines. He studied each landscape carefully, his gaze still gliding from one to the other.

Katara observed this dryly. "Really? And when was the last time you _looked_ at your hand, Mighty Avatar?"

Aang was silent, pursing his lips in frustration as he ignored the comment.

"We've got a map," he stated flatly, gesturing to the parchment. "What more do you want?"

She sighed, scowling slightly as she too starred about the settings.

"Look," Katara said, pointing towards the forest where a trail of smoke rose from beneath its greenery. "There's a village, or at least a traveller with a lay of the land. We can fly down there and ask someone for directions."

"We don't _need_ directions," Aang resorted through gritted teeth. "We have a map!"

She felt the strong urge to roll her eyes.

Moments were passed in agonizing silence, broken minutes later by the sound of shuffling paper. "We should go towards the mountains," Aang stated with a brisk nod, holding the scrolled chart in his grasp. "It looks a little familiar."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know, they look an awful lot like every mountain I've _ever seen_ for me to clarify them in a certain area."

The Airbender mumbled under his breath. "Do you have a suggestion?" he inquired mockingly.

"Yes," Katara hissed, motioning again to the forest. "East."

Aang grimaced. "West."

"East."

"West."

"_East_."

"Oi! You guys!" the call came from Sokka, grinning proudly as he waved and approached the couple with a cheerful stride. "I found a path along the beach," he stated gladly, unaware of the tension hanging between the two benders before him. "It heads up north and right next to a town with a road to the Earth Kingdom capital. Isn't that great?"

Both were unnervingly quiet.

"North?"

* * *

**This one was inspired by a scene in Mulan, so I do not take complete credit for this drabble. I know I promised a wedding story, but unfortunately its still in the making, however hopefully it will be the next one to be posted! I just want to work really hard on it to make sure its good enough! This is yet again another quick, emergency oneshot...**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	11. 044: Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**044: Dancing **

Hakoda and something he hadn't thought about in a long time…

--

She looks just like her mother.

He had always tried to forget, selfishly, how similar they were. She had her eyes, her curls and her smile. Sometimes he wondered to himself how it could be he could look at his daughter and not feel remorse or regret. How he could look at her without anger. Hakoda loved her. He loved Katara as much as his heart would allow. And it was when she looked at him that day, with her eyes full of tears, he just knew. He knew why he tried so hard and why he felt no resentment.

For she – his wife and mother to his children – was gone. Killed by the Fire Nation.

Murdered. Slaughtered. All to protect their daughter.

The day of the raid came with no warning. The Fire Navy ships landed on their shores for the first time in decades. For you see, they had heard the whispers carried by the wind, they had heard the words float to their coast. They had heard there was a Waterbender in their Tribe. However, they did not hear it was nothing but a child. A little girl – his progeny, Katara.

Flames followed. Their homes were burned in their sleep as they demanded the surrender of the cowardice bender that had yet to reveal themself through the years. That's when she was taken from his very grasp. They seized his only daughter roughly by the hem of her coat and tore her from his arms, threatening to end her life if they did not reveal the bender among them. Hakoda struggled as another Firebender pinned him to the snow.

They did not know that they held what they sought in their hands.

"I am the bender!" a voice spoke, his blood ran cold. "Let her go!"

Those were her last words. "_No_!" he remembered the cry escaping his lips. That was it.

Katara was crying, too young for such cruelty, and was thrown to the ground as her mother was chained. Their warriors were belated by walls of fire. Sokka was weeping in his grandmother's grasp, his head buried under her pelt. "_This_," the general hissed, gesturing to his wife as he resisted the restrain, "is the consequence of defying the Fire Lord!"

Hakoda thrashed about at the weight of the man on his back, all went dark as he felt a powerful blow to his head. He tasted blood and awoke with a sweat to distraught and grave-faced friends. "Where is she?" he croaked, his throat stung. They were silent. The ships were gone. Her body was burnt beyond recognition, but he knew it was her. Tears burned. His mother kneeled beside him, appearing older under the grief as she handed him a necklace, slightly coated in soot.

"I am sorry, my son."

"No," Hakoda whispered. "Where is Katara?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "She is safe." he opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced by her adding. "They are _both_ safe." No matter his pain, he could not help but feel relieved, and over the years as he watched their daughter grow, he could not help but feel as if she were alive. _In her._

Hakoda gazed at Katara and the Avatar glide across the wedding floor in a warm embrace and he smiled.

She looks just like her mother.

* * *

**I just had to upload this before the Southern Raiders! I havent seen it yet (and living in Australia, I most likely wont see it till next Thursday) This is my assumation of what happened the day their mother was killed. Lets see how right I am! Knowing myself, I hardly am ever right but like to think that I am! Yay! I'm dillusional! The wedding one shall be next, this just ends with a Kataang "first dance".**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	12. 036: Creation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**70 reviews! Wow, thank you all!**

* * *

**036: Creation **

That pie. That glorious, glorious pie. Her master creation.

--

That smell. That entrancing aroma.

He could sense the appetising fragrance drifting from the kitchen down the corridor and into the chamber where he stood spellbound by its alluring call. Dropping his previously occupying activity, he leapt towards the door and scampered down the hall, coming to an abrupt halt outside the room in which he knew she was creating such a work of pure genius.

Bananaberry pie.

He licked his lips and peeked through the entrance, determined not to be noticed. She had her back towards him, her long hair piled messily atop her head with an apron tied around her form; messy splotches decorated the covering along with a visible smudge on her forehead and cheek. For long he cared deeply for this being, so kind and loving, giving and affectionate.

Perhaps this baking was her way of apologising for their lack of time together as of late, with much travelling and him changing companions every so often, he hadn't even a chance to kiss her cheek gratefully or play with her curls.

A strong whiff of the scent crept into his nose, the pie descending the oven and placed on the counter to cool.

He imagined the flavours; the crumbly, crunchy crust roasted to perfection with rich, creamy vanilla pudding layers followed by the sweetly bitter berries that caked its centre in their juices. A whipped cream topping and coated in a chocolate glaze, sprinkled with sweet spices. His mouth watered. Peering once more around the doorway, he strode in with eagerness. She turned and grinned at him in greeting. He eyed the pie suggestively.

She chuckled, patting his cheek sympathetically and giving him a meek smile. "I'm sorry. This pie isn't for you."

He pouted, shoulders fallen.

She seemed amused. "No." she stated firmly. "That won't work. Now, I'll be back in a moment. Do not touch."

Kissing his brow lightly she exited the cooking chamber; he nodded absently and gazed at the pastry left on the bench, mocking him with its golden glow. Oh how he wanted that pie. But something bothered him, if she hadn't gone through the trouble for him, than who _exactly_ was this delicious sweet for? She didn't make it for _him_ again, did she? Sometimes it was bothersome, against everything he knew, that person had managed to win his way in to her fondness and warmth.

If possible, more so than himself. This made him sad at the thought; though he too found himself drawn to the creature that he was sure would soon be devouring his pie, this did not mean he wouldn't be resentful either. He inched closer to the counter.

Staring at the door she had yet to return, he had time for one bite. Just a taste.

They wouldn't mind if he had one _little_ taste.

His jaw closed around the edge, his teeth sunk deep and cream found its way around his lips. The bananaberries trickled their syrupy juices, the pudding dripped and the chocolate made his tongue tingle pleasantly. One more bite, he assured himself, however this suddenly lead to him licking his fingers and the pan clean. Patting his stomach in contentment, he felt like sleeping.

A pair of hands reached for him, grasping his arms in a grip that was both gentle and bothered.

"Katara!" the voice of the figure called, the same being he suspected she having baked for. "Momo ate my pie!"

She re-entered the room, her hand covering her mouth to prevent a giggle.

"Bad Momo. That pie was for Aang!"

The Avatar chuckled, setting the lemur back onto the counter. "Its okay, I suppose. But I was really looking forward to that scrumptious dessert of yours, Katara." he sighed, walking over to her and placing an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you how delectable it was." Aang gazed over at the lemur once more with a lingering glare. "But I think Momo can, _again_."

Katara sniggered, planting a tender kiss on his lips before sauntering over to the oven and reaching into its depth, pulling free another pie identical to the first. She grinned.

"Good thing I made another one then!"

Aang recovered from his stunned expression and charged at her, grasping the pie safely in one hand and swinging her over his shoulder with the other, both laughing at the joy. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he questioned, she squealed in response. Nevertheless, their cheers and the still remaining smell of freshly baked goods were enough to lure another creature to the scene. Sokka entered the kitchen, his hands rubbing together in scheming thought.

"Oh," he muttered happily. "Pie!"

"Protect the pie!" Aang exclaimed, running from the room with Katara and the pastry still in his clutch.

"_Aang_!" his brother-in-law cried. "Get back here!"

Momo watched the sight in mild entertainment, lids half open. His belly full and warm. His work was done.

* * *

**I remember reading something similar somewhere though not Avatar, but I can not recall where, hence, this story is not entirely my idea, sadly. As soon as I find the original author, I'll be sure to ask complete permission and apologise, but this was just eatting away at me, I had to write my own version! However, how awesome was the Avatar finale? I am seriously joyous and depressed at the same time. It is indeed a very confusing feeling. Anyway, this wedding story I'm working on is taking longer than I thought, so enjoy this one!**

**Oh, and yes, I did intend to confuse you with the point of veiw for this. Originally you should think its Aang, however its Momo! This is also not the first time Momo has eatten Aangs pie xD**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	13. 029: Heal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A special thanks to all those who review without a user account so I can't thank them personally!**

* * *

**029: Heal **

Aang never really considered himself a complainer. He should do it more often!

--

Training hours were doubled and tough. Some found it strange, they were in no particular danger aside from the rare Ozai follower preaching their beliefs or a stubborn Earth Kingdom general refusing to sign peace treaties – all of which could easily be settled by the Air Nomads words – and yet now the Avatar insisted in extra effort from all four of his teachers on a daily basis. Some found it stranger that the Avatar insisted on keeping his instructors long after he surpassed each of them in their own element.

But mostly it was considered the Avatars strange way of mind.

Aang answered no questions as to why he decided to twofold sessions, nevertheless he knew it was the only way he could furtively spend more quality time with his Waterbending master without appearing or arising suspicion. He had it all planned; morning meditation and Firebending, afternoon Earthbending followed by his objective, three hours of Waterbending.

Unfortunately, not every day could be met with such leisure as moments with his friends. Meetings and travelling consumed time vastly even with his best efforts to accomplish more than he possibly could.

His day seemed to trickle slowly by; his late afternoon lesson drew near, the time he would spend only with her.

They started basic, flowing the water back and forth between them, she was smiling at him as a cool silence draped over. He wasn't entirely sure how it happened; his concentration was slipping as his stare deepened, the sway of her hips and the way her skin glowed from the droplets of crystal liquid made his mind whiz at her beauty.

Often as she did, ironically to keep him on guard, a blade of ice flew its aim directly at him, his reaction of pulling away from lost thoughts were too slow and the ice was swift, Aang threw his arms upward to create a defence, succeeding in slowing the missile although not halting it completely. The weapon sliced passed, a quick dodge and it missed his brow and scraped his arm.

The water force was disrupted by the disturbance and the strong current hurled him rearward into the shallow pool, landing rather painfully on his back. Katara's eyes grew wide through her witness of the act, gaping in shock she ran to his side, her brow creased. Seeing the worry in her features as she helped him to his feet, he smirked and dramatically fell back into the water.

"Ouch!" he yelped, grasping his arm tenderly, wincing. "The pain!"

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed, linking their arms to assist raising him once more. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't –! I didn't think –! I wasn't –! I am really, _really_ sorry! I just assumed that –!" he groaned, her grip on him tightened. "Oh, I really am sorry! Where does it hurt most?"

He though a moment, his head throbbing. He pointed meekly to the centre of his forehead. "Here." he stated.

Katara gazed quizzically at the unscathed flesh then smiled and leaned towards him to kiss the spot softly.

"Better?"

Aang grinned. "And here." he added, gesturing to his cheek. She kissed it also.

He cleared his throat with a look of smugness as he tilted his head towards her. "And h –" his words were cut short as she sealed her lips over his, her arms snaked around his neck while his hands rested on her waist. With a sudden tug he pulled her into the water and into his lap, their lips separated briefly as they beamed.

Time seemed to pass too quickly as the sun faded over the mountains and a chill crept upon the stream where the two benders remained locked in each others embrace. Aang sensed her shiver and stood with her scooped in his arms; he pressed his lips to her ear. "Thanks for the lesson." he whispered cheekily.

Katara smirked. "Anytime."

* * *

**Heehee, I have no idea where this thought came from! Anyway, I posted this so I could ask you, my loyal readers, your opinion. You know that wedding story I have been going on and on about for forever now and how I still havent finished? Well, truth be told its because I'm kind of torn between fics at the moment. So you tell me which one you'd rather read first:**

**_023: Friends: Katara is determined not to get drunk on her wedding night. However, Toph, Suki and Mai manage to convince her otherwise._ Or...**

**_075: Disaster: Katara figured her wedding wasn't a complete disaster… oh wait, it was._**

**Vote away! The story with the most votes shall have the next update. Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


	14. 023: Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**I am so happy! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

**023: Friends **

Katara is determined not to get drunk on her wedding night. However, Toph, Suki and Mai manage to convince her otherwise.

--

"Guys, really, I don't know… I mean, the ceremonies tomorrow… what if I do something stupid?"

Katara had been babbling random excuses and misfortunes that could befall them for the past ten minutes as Toph and Suki shoved her along the street, encouraging her steps with sniggers in the dusk atmosphere of the city. Mai walked calmly beside the three slightly struggling women with an expression of mellowed amusement as she watched the stunned faces of those who passed them. "Katara, it's your wedding night! What stories will you tell of your last hours as a single woman if you stay home _all alone_ drinking tea while we went off to celebrate without you? Yes, that's right, we would have left you by yourself if you refused to come – don't look at me like that! It'll be fine! _Nothing_ will happen!"

"I agree with Toph," Suki said thoughtfully after the intensity of the Waterbender's glare softened. "It'll be fun!"

"Yes," Mai added drearily with a meek twitch of her mouth. "Fun."

"See?" Toph gestured dramatically with a grin. "We even got Mai all eager!"

Katara bit her lip with an anxious appearance on her features, switching nervous glances between her companions. "Oh alright!" she sighed, folding her arms in defeat. "But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you all and you'll have to live with ruining my wedding day on your conscience." she paused, adding quickly. "And the Spirits won't be very forgiving – I _am_ marrying the Avatar. He's close, personal friends with half of them."

"Don't worry; we'll take the chance, even with the knowledge that a giant panda may eat us…"

"Its no laughing matter," Katara stated with a curt nod. "Hei Bai is _quite_ ferocious."

Toph snorted but did not respond.

A lively tavern with hung lanterns, vigorous tunes and an overpowering aroma of freshly baked breads came into view, the girls pace quickened at the very sound of others gathering and chatting happily over a warm fire. Laughter echoed the chambers of the citizens dancing merrily. Mai sighed, stating. "It looks very busy."

"Not a problem," Toph marched to the counter and flicked a few copper pieces from her pocket onto the hardwood to the startled attendant as well as flashing her Golden Boar passport. "_I_ am a member of the Bei Fong family, _they_ are the Fire Lady and Kyoshi's head warrior _and_ we have the Avatars bride-to-be," she gestured airily to Mai, Suki and Katara, "give us your best table."

"Toph!" Katara felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"What? We saved the world, we deserve some special treatment every once and a while. Oh, and I am blind," Toph added decisively to the worker, waving her hand absently before her face. "So we will need the best table closest to the bar."

Suki laughed, whispering. "Good excuse!"

The attendant seemed overwhelmed as he bowed with a large smile. "This way please, Ladies."

They were seated immediately despite Katara's protests and, indeed, given special treatment. Suki returned to their table with a tray full of complimentary drinks and finger-foods, to which Mai assisted by placing four mugs on the counter and filling them to the brim with a honey-coloured liquid while the Kyoshi warrior picked at the sweetmeats on the platter.

"Hey, wait a minute," Katara cried, eyeing the cups suspiciously. "I asked for water! Does that look like water to you?"

"Katara," Toph slammed a glass of mead in front of her. "Shut-up and drink-up!"

She observed the liquid cautiously; uncertainty written on her features as she sighed and gingerly grasped the mug in her hands. While she had been evaluating, Toph had already guzzled down her glass and had gotten Suki to pour her another.

"Okay," she raised a warning finger. "_One drink_!"

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! I need more help, yet again. Pathetic, I know. I have written more than this but I'd like to see what everyone thinks _should_ or _would_ happen, but know this: Drunk!Aang and semiDrunk!Sokka and Zuko are included! Heehee... I'd love to hear what you come up with and hopefully I'll add it with a thank you list in the final story in a couple of days! ****Of course, _Friends_ won in the vote last chapter by a long shot, as I suspected! Thanks to all who voted!**

**Please read and review!**

**Hazel-Buttafly**


End file.
